Glass Converse A Ryo Shishido One Shot
by SeigakuPrincess
Summary: Prince of Tennis One Shot for Hyotei's Ryo Shishido. Long and my first official one shot!


**Introduction: **A Ryo Shishido One Shot from Prince of Tennis.

**I Do Not Own Prince Of Tennis or any of the characters**Glass Converse

* * *

A Ryo Shishido One-Shot

Hyotei Academy was more abuzz than usual. It was lunch hour and students were scattered around the grounds eating their bentos, in between bites discussing about the upcoming school festival. Each club and comity would receive a spare room to design a set up that other students had to pay to see. In the end, all the money would be used to support the tennis club, although the arts needed it more. Speaking of which, the Hyotei regulars were eating their lunches in the courts while almost the whole female portion of the student body were sitting around the caged area, eating and admiring. As carefully as I could manage, I weaved my way through the crowd and entered the courts. In court C, Gakuto Mukahi played a one-on-one game against Yuushi Oshitari. The rest of the team were scattered. On one bench inside the courts sat my older cousin Chotaro Ohtori between his best friend Ryo Shishido and Kabaji. Captain Atobe sat in his own chair on the right of Kabaji. On the other bench slept Jiro Akutagawa. Away from all of them, in the corner, Hiyoshi meditated.

"I know I'm irresistible but no fans on the court. However, you are really cute. Right, Kabaji?" The ego-tactical captain smirked. Oh how I wished to smack that smirk off his face. My eyes rolled out of habit as I walked over to Chotaro. Boredly, I flung my bento into his lap, a red apple gleamed in my right hand.

"I don't want it." I explained tiredly, wiped out from playing volleyball in gym, standing in front of all of them awkwardly.

"Watch out!" Not certain, but I think it was Gakuto who called. Whoever it was, a whirring noise followed. My arm reached for Chotaro's racquet out of instinct and I held it by my face. The tennis ball bounced off the racquet and hit the ground. At the same time, the racquet bounced off my forehead. Hefty laughs escaped Chotaro's and Shishido's lips.

"Wow, great reflexes." Commented Gakuto.

"Wow that means a lot coming from Hyotei's acrobat!" I smiled. "I'm _____ Ohtori, by the way, Chotaro's cousin." Odd stares were sent my way. "So what are you guys doing for the festival thing?" I took a seat by Chotaro's legs.

"We don't know." Oshitari answered.

"But its tomorrow! You're on an all-guys team with fan girls, why don't you do a ball type of thing? You know…make girls pay to dance with their favorite team member?" I offered, hiding my blush stained face behind my bangs. I took another bite of my apple, chewed, and swallowed.

"That's a great idea." Chotaro stated.

"I guess…if you're into girly crap like that." Shishido retorted smugly.

"Well, I _am_ a girl, Shishido."

Shishido snorted in response.

_Damn ninth graders…_

"What are you doing after school?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know, art club doesn't meet today so probably just go home."

"Wrong. You're going to help Shishido design the set." Atobe answered.

"What?" Shishido and I yelled in unison, a layer of red claiming my cheeks. Before we could fight more, the bell rang, bragging that I had to go to algebra.

* * *

After School

I took three deep breaths, one after the other, as my hand hesitated on the door. Why did I have to help? I'm not on the team! And why with him, of all people? He's a jerk! I told myself this but my heart wouldn't allow me to believe it. On the fourth breath, I walked into the room. It was larger than I expected, but that's Hyotei for you. Along the back wall was a board the size of the wall. A backdrop, I assumed. A sheet was covering the tiled floors,, paint splatters present. Paint brushes and rollers were scattered around paint buckets. In the center of the room, under a glistening chandelier, stood an impatient Shishido who turned my way when I shut the door behind me.

"Team members only." Shishido stated.

"What are you talking about? Atobe-senpai told me to come and help you."

He slowly took in my brown hair that was down and parted to the left, my black baby T, and ripped jeans in place of my uniform, and converse before speaking. "You look…different."

"You didn't expect me to paint in my uniform, did you?" He smirked at my comment.

_Those perfect lips…_

"So what are we doing?"

"Well…" I took a quick second to think. "What if we paint a balcony near the top with two cascading staircases, one on each side? Then Sakaki-sensei could play piano here…Then we could find two royalty chairs that could go between the staircases!" I was feeling high with the giddiness.

We painted my ideas on the backdrop and let it dry. In the meantime, we snuck into the supply shed outside the school for a table, a classroom to get computer chairs, the art room to get fabrics, scissors, etc. The only thing we didn't sneak around to get was the piano. Shishido bullied the students for that one. When we returned to the room, the backdrop was dry and we cut the fabrics to make the chairs look royal. I smiled to myself when our hands brushed against each other.

* * *

Eight Years Ago, Age Six

"Taro! Ryo!" I sobbed, running up to my older cousin and his friend, tears streaking my face. Both of my knees were bleeding.

"______! What's wrong?" Seven-year-old Shishido asked. I answered them with the story of how I'd been bullied at the park and how the bullies told me my parents died because I was so ugly. After the two bandaged my knees up they walked - I rode on Shishido's back - down to the park. Shishido bullied the bullies and I slept on his back on the way home.

* * *

Present

It was one of the most beautiful moments hidden in my memory, and I treasured it always. After all, that's when my love for Shishido formed. We were friends then, but now I'm nothing more than his best friend's annoying little cousin. It's like some messed up fairytale.

"Let's go!" Shishido called, standing impatiently in the doorway.

Other than our footsteps echoing in the hall, our trip contained an eerie, awkward silence. When we reached the gate, the sun was setting and we parted.

* * *

At Home

"Where is it?" Adrenaline pumped faster through my veins as I destroyed my room looking for my diary. "Taro! Have you seen my notebook?"

"You mean that one you always carry around?" He stood in my doorway with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "No. You probably left it in your desk or something. Don't worry."

I tried to follow his instructions. No one could ever read my notebook. Inside were clear-as-day entries explaining my feelings for Shishido.

* * *

Next Morning, Hyotei Academy

The halls were buzzing with excitement for the festival. I didn't get any sleep last night so Chotaro had to drag me through the crowd so I wouldn't collapse then and there. All the girls were swooning over the ideas running around about the regulars' set. Chotaro led our way to the room Shishido and I worked on. All the regulars stood and admired our work except Shishido who leaned against the table. The piano was now in place in the back, right corner.

"Good morning!" I dropped my bag onto the floor pulling out a gold table cloth and eight packages of rubber bracelets.

"Oi! _____-chan!" Gakuto called, walking through the door carrying a large bowl with a yellow liquid. Oshitari followed carrying golden cups. "We love what you've done!"

"Thanks! Um…is that…?" I asked, eyes darting from the liquid to them and back.

They caught on quickly with a rushed "No!" as a response.

"Good morning, Hyotei!" Yuhi spoke over the loudspeaker. She was the popular girl, obsessing over the guy that already belonged to someone else. The queen bee, if you will. "In spirit of the festival, I will read a little tale for the regulars' set." A smirk was hidden in her voice. All laughs diminished in the room (and probably throughout the school) as she started to read. As she read the first word, I wanted to die. "'I've dreamt of him again. Tonight we were dancing in the stars. Oh, how I wished to be held in those arms for real. Everything about him is perfect, but he doesn't know who I am. At the beginning I thought the feelings to disappear within time, but now…I recognize these crucial feelings to be love. I love you. But you will never hear me say those words.' And who is this boy, you ask? Well, none other than Ryo Shishido!" We all looked at Shishido to see him wide eyed with a light blush across his cheeks.

_I'm safe_, I told myself, _they haven't said my name_. "And the author…" _Damn… _"is ____ Ohtori! Shishido's best friend's cousin!" She ended with a high-pitched cackle and a click of her tongue. It was silent except for my heart shattering. I wasn't the one who normally cried, but I couldn't deny wanting to at that moment. I kept my gaze low and prepared myself for everyone's' looks.

"Um…so these are for you to give out to the girls you dance with." I handed the red bracelets to Gakuto, the purple to Oshitari, brown to the lively Jiro, blue to Atobe, silver to Hiyoshi, orange to Kabaji, pink to Chotaro for a certain "incident", and last was Shishido who received yellow, my favorite color. No one spoke a world. "I'll stop by later to see how its going." I forced a smile on my pale lips and walked out, those straining tears escaping my eyes.

Throughout the never ending day, I heard crude remarks and whispers from classmates. All their eyes burrowed holes into my back. The whole day dragged on like that until I ran for the tennis courts after the last bell rang. Even then did I receive stares, stares of concern and worry. In court B Shishido bounced a tennis ball off the ground. Everyone else was scattered around the entrance to greet me. I met them with a weak smile in which everyone returned except for the boy my heart ached for.

"So you decided to show up after all, hm?" Yuhi asked. God, did her voice make me sick.

"Just because a skank like you read my diary entry about Shishido to the whole school doesn't mean I'll stop hanging out with Chotaro and his- and my friends." I corrected. Fear struck through Chotaro's eyes at the anger I laced into my voice. "Who'd you get to help you with the big words?"

"Bitch!" She rose her forty dollar manicured hand and slapped me across the face.

That was it. Along with my heart, my sanity broke. I pounced on her. My fingers curled themselves into her face, punching, scratching, anything. I took fistfuls of her hair and pulled. Through blurry and teary eyes I could see the damage I was causing. I wasn't necessarily happy, but I was far from guilty. There was a large roar in my ears but somewhere I could hear her screams along with seven-year-old Shishido's voice…

_Liars…_

"______!" Chotaro's call over-ruled the loud roar. His chilled hands grabbed around my arms and pulled me off of Yuhi. He turned me to the regulars that all stared in shock. Even Shishido.

"C-Come on." Jiro spoke, already holding my bag. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me to the locker rooma area to calm down. We sat on a bench in peaceful silence. "Congrats!" He grinned.

The grin was contagious. We sat there for who knows how long talking about anything; food, classes, people. The only time we stopped was when Atobe called Jiro to tell him its time for the festival. "Lets go!" He had his arm around me again and lead me to the too familiar room.

Everyone was there in shining tuxedos, even Sakaki-sensei who sat behind a grand piano in the corner. Was that there this morning? "That's what you're wearing?" Atobe over-writed my train of thought, indicating to my bloodied uniform. All the blood belonged to Yuhi. I was about to answer before he spoke again. "A princess should be wearing something more like…" His sentence was concluded as he held up a long, flowing gown, strapless, with a color of early night. Everyone smiled at my astonished face.

"But I'm not on the team…" I insisted.

"So?" Gakuto bounced. "You're our friend!"

"Now hurry up!" Chotaro said, pushing me towards the bathroom. Balancing on the sink was my curling iron. I got dressed into the perfect gown which fit my body perfectly (which sort of scared me to know Atobe had my dress size). My feet slid into the high heels provided by Atobe. As for my hair, I pulled the sides up into a ponytail at the back of my head and curled all the ends. I held the ponytail up towards the top of my head in a fountain style with a butterfly clip. A smile formed on the lips of the girl in the mirror. _Beautiful…_

I walked out holding my uniform and converse to my chest, red still claiming my cheeks. Jiro had left while I was gone and returned in a yellow tuxedo. Chotaro took my clothes and put them in my backpack that now hid under the table. Girls clustered outside the doors as two year one members of the tennis team held them back. They allowed seven girls, one for each member, to enter, sparkles in their eyes as they scuttered to their regular. The microphone was handed to me by Sakaki-sensei. "Welcome to the ball, princesses!" _How stupid…_I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. "You have all paid twenty yen, correct? For every prince you dance with, you will receive a bracelet. In the end, whoever has the most wins a date with their prince. Enjoy, your majesties!" I bowed. Sakaki-sensei began to play and everyone was dancing except the partner less Kabaji. "Hey, Kabaji. Wanna dance?"

Carefully he wrapped his arm around me and we danced. The song ended a minute later and the shy Kabaji slipped an orange bracelet around my wrist. The other regulars did the same. My next partner was Chotaro, then Jiro, Gakuto, Atobe, Hiyoshi, everyone but Shishido. The whole dance I caught Yuhi going back in line to dance with Shishido, envy in her eyes. My favorite couple of the night had to be Jiro with Gakuto. The night was filled with laughter and bliss, the perfect combination to get my mind off Shishido. When the clock struck seven, we announced the winner- a year-three girl who chose to go with Atobe. _Shocker._ I changed into my jeans and hoody, offered the dress back to Atobe for him to wear on his…date. I got to keep it for a blanket for when Chotaro locks me out of the house tonight for giving him pink bracelets.

* * *

Next Day, Noon

A long sigh escaped my lips. I couldn't be more thankful for being left home alone to babysit my five-year-old little sister. Whenever the thought of my love for Shishido being exposed snuck into my head, I kept myself busy with the latest mess Kari had constructed. At the moment, she kept me quite occupied. She sat at the table eating a grilled cheese sandwhich, telling a story in between bites. In the background, the Disney version of Cinderella played. The doorbell rang once, keeping me running. "Kari, go take your nap now." The doorbell rang again and I slid to the door.

"Hey." That deep voice had its same hypnotizing effect on me.

"Um…hi. Chotaro's not here, he has a piano lesson." I smiled, forcing back a blush.

"I know."

"So why…?"

He answered by holding up my converse.

"My converse!" I gasped. "Thank you!"

"Can I come in?" he pointed behind him. I took my eyes off his face for the first time and looked into the sheet of rain that fell. With a nod, I stepped off to the side allowing him in. The dancing scene was playing when we entered. I jumped on my counter and ate what remained of Kari's lunch.

"You want any?" I offered. He took the sandwitch out of my hands and bit into it , nodding in approval. The awkward silence drove me mad. "So, um, how many bracelets did you give out?"

"About thirty? Mainly to Yuhi, though. How many did you get?"

"Well, I danced with Kabaji like, five times and everyone else twice." _Except you…_

Another awkward silence.

I jumped off the counter to busy myself with cleaning. My foot slipped out from under me and I fell back. My eyes clenched shut as I awaited the cold, hard floor. That was exactly what I felt. Above me Shishido gawked, arms partially outspread. He waited for the tears to cascade down my cheeks like when we were young. Instead, I just laughed. I laughed at the pain I felt in my head and bum, the pain that constricted my heart, how he had his arms out but made no attempt to help, how he was in my house but he will never be mine. Of course, the look of shock on his face made a good portion of it as well. Soon he was on the ground laughing, laughing **with** me.

"You okay?" he asked, now collected. His arm was outstretched to me.

I 'hmed' as I took his hand, him pulling me up with ease. For a mere second, our chests were held together, my wrists enclosed in his fingers. "S-Shishido…" he kept his eyes and mouth closed as he pulled something loose around my wrist. I glanced quickly at the blue fabric peeking through the gap of his fingers. I whispered, afraid of my alarm clock waking me up any minute if I spoke too loud, "whats this for?"

"for last night. Everyone received one of those dumb bracelets, so how would anyone recognize when you actually mean something to a regular?" I was confused, and my face portrayed it. "It's the wristband I wore when I played my first match to be on the regulars. All the other- normal- girls received dumb bracelets from the regulars, implying they're special. You are not normal, and youre more special to me than other girls." He was now a foot away from me, gaze low.

_Ri-i-ight…_

My hands traveled up to his face and squished his skin into his face.

"What the hell?!"

I answered with the most intelligent response I could muster up. "You no dream…?"

He only laughed. "I'm not a dream, idiot." He walked towards the door and stepped outside. I followed.

"Wait! What are you saying?" I shut the front door behind me, staring at Shishido's back.

He turned around suddenly and pressed his smooth lips onto mine, fitting together like correct puzzle pieces. My back was against the door, arms linked around his neck, as his hands roamed my waist and back. "I'm saying…you're my girlfriend and no one else can have you."

I just smiled and put his cap over my hair. "I love you, Ryo!"

"Hn…love you, too." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder providing warmth. All that was missing was tiny mice that wore clothes, a pair of blue birds, and to think, I did it all without a fairy godmother. Lets see Yuhi mock me now.

_Happily Ever After…_

_**_This took me fifteen studyhalls and some lunch periods. Please give me feedback! And I really didn't know his attitude so I did my best! Also my first story.


End file.
